The Beast Wars are Back
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: Terrible, terrible title, I know. Anyway, this is about what happens after Megatron was defeated by Optimus Primal. R&R plz. Flames will be mocked. Romance will be in later chapters, so don't go lookin' for it, 'kay?
1. A new friend and an old one too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars. I own Pantha and the _Axalon II, _but that's it. **

**As I said before, the romance will be later and the reason Megs and Rampage and Dinobot II are back will be revelaed later, but I'm too lazy to write it in right now. Now, grab a cup of warm Energon, a chair and enjoy.**

After Optimus Primal gave up his life to defeat Megatron, the surviving Maximals-Rattrap, Cheetor, SilverBolt, NightScream, BlackArachnia-were reassigned to a new mission, but this time under the leadership of a new commander. A female. As the others headed towards the _Axalon II_, they all talked about what a new mission meant to them.

Rattrap growled, "I'm joinin'. I wanna kick the slag outta some Preds!"

SilverBolt sighed, "My friends, should we have to fight again? We have already fought the Predacons and won. Why must we do it again?"

"Now look here, Bowser," BlackArachnia smiled, "Personally, I want to retire as well, but on the other claw, I don't want to die. So, I'm with Rattrap."

Cheetor let out a reowl, "I can't believe that we have a new commander! I thought-"

"Easy there, stripes," Rattrap motioned for the cheetah to calm down, "We all know you're disappointed about not getting the role of leader. 'Specially after Optimus gave ya the role, but the Maximal Elder's decision stands. As much as we hate it."

Cheetor growled, but nodded, as they reached the _Axalon II_. "I guess we should go in and meet the new commander. Hey, NightScream, what's your take on this? Do you think we should do this?"

NightScream let out a sigh. He looked at everyone and then smiled, "I, personally, agree with Rattrap. But I also agree with Cheetor. Why should we have to have a new leader? I trust Cheetor with my life, but I've never met this new one…why should we trust him?"

"Him?" A female voice asked. "I believe your wrong."

Everyone looked up. A young fembot stood in the doorway of the _Axalon II_. She smiled, "I am Rhinox's only child. Don't look at me like that, Rattrap. I understand what my father did was wrong, but it wasn't his fault. He was changed. It doesn't matter, though, for I am the leader of the Maximal crew and you will treat me as such."

The "daughter" of Rhinox, the young female had the alt form of a panther with a single right, white paw. The young femme introduced herself as Pantha and had the features of a cat: the tail, two black cat ears, a panther's nose and the claws and fangs of one too.

She smiled at the 'bots and told them of their mission: to go back to Earth and recover what they had left behind. When Rattrap asked what, she just went on explaining that Megatron and Rampage had been brought back. How, though, she had no explanation. As she went on, she could see the others watching her and Pantha smiled. "I also have another suprise for you...come out."

Everyone looked at the shadowed doorway as Pantha moved out of the way and everyone gasped. Their eyes widened as a raptor walked out of the shadows. Pantha smiled as the Maximal crew saw the Transmetal 2 Dinobot walking out of the shadows. He blinked as he walked next to Pantha and then smelled the air. "The vermin is nearby." He smirked.

With that, Rattrap smiled. "Chopperface? No way! We saw ya die!"

"Apparently not all the way, vermin." Dinobot growled. "As you can see, I am not dead!"

"Shut up, Dinobot." Pantha smiled. "He was dead, but somehow, his body just appeared in front of my home. I brought him in, I recognized him at once, and started to repair him the best I could. Soon, he came online and asked me if my home was the pit, which earned him a smack on the head. However, I soon realized that he was alive. Not Dinobot 2, but the original Dinobot. THE Dinobot who had saved the past, present and future. I was shocked. At once, I alerted the Maximal Council and they told me to gather a crew of the best of the best. If Dinobot was back, then something was up. So, I chose you. And Dinobot."

Rattrap looked at "Chopperface" and then smiled. His smile soon fell though. "Wait a dern cycle. Ya said Megatron an' Rampage were back too, right, kid?" Pantha nodded, "Okay...so why did Chopperface here get brought back?"

Pantha shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that Primus and Unicron's war is somehow involved in this. I also know that if they're back…it means big trouble. You six are the best of the best." She swallowed, "Are you in? Or are you out?"

Cheetor looked at everyone and everyone looked at him. He held out his hand, "I'm in. I get a chance to take Megatron down after what he did to Primal."

Rattrap smiled at the Cheetor 'bot, "I'm with de kid. I'm in."

"Me too." NightScream smiled.

"Us as well." SilverBolt smiled, his arm around BlackArachnia's waist.

Pantha smiled and bowed her head in thanks, Good. Now, any questions?"

The crew shook their heads.

"Good. Buckle up. We're blasting off in exactly one cycle." Pantha grinned, a sparkle of happiness in her optics.

Everyone ran to their stations and Pantha sat in her chair. She looked over the crew before sighing. A tear ran down her cheek, but she wiped it away before someone could see the leader crying. She folded her hands and put them in her lap, crossing her legs. "Everyone ready?"

"Ready, cap'n." Rattrap smiled. "I just want to say before we even start out-"

"We're all gonna die!" Everyone smiled as they said it at the same time. Even Dinobot joined in.

"Yeah, well…" Rattrap trailed off.

"Get ready. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." SilverBolt counted down.

Everyone clenched their teeth as the warship took off. As they flew through space, Pantha clicked a button on her chair and a wormhole opened in front of them. She grinned as they flew through it and then came out a few miles from Earth. "Earth in site."

"Well…dat was weird…" Rattrap muttered, "How did…never mind."

"Dinobot, report."

Dinobot let out his growl as he took a breath. He clicked a few buttons and his optics widened. "Incoming fire!" He yelled. "Brace for impact!" Sure enough, the ship shook, indicating they were being shot at.

"Shields down!" Cheetor growled.

"Great!" Pantha muttered, "Preds, right?"

"No duh, kitten! Ya got kitty litter in yer brain!" Rattrap growled as he typed on the computer

"Shut up, Rattrap! Charge the cannons!"

Cheetor moved a lever, "Charging, big femme!"

Pantha growled at that, but didn't say anything. As the ship shook again, the fembot groaned, "Stasis report! Now!"

NightScream let out a yelp, "We're going down!"

"Perfect. Brace for impact! Again." Pantha commanded.

Everyone held on as tight as they could to their chair's arms as the ship headed towards the Earth. Luckily, they had flown close enough to their destination by that time to land safely. However, their ship shook enough to send them offline for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Whew. That took forever. And it wasn't even that long! This is my first BW Fan Fic, so be nice. R&R, plz. No Flames. PLZ!

Rampage: I'm back!

Me: And DC isn't. Yes!

Cheetor: I thought I was the leader!

Me: (Raises eyebrow) Do you want to be third in command instead of second?

Cheetor: I'll shut up.

Me: Good. Maybe I'll even bring Primal back. Maybe.


	2. Author's Note REALLY short one

Really quick Author's note for those of you who were wondering about Botanica, she's safe back on Cybertron. I'll being her in ONLY if I feel as if I should (Quietly) or I get neough demands for her. Don't get me wrong, I like Botanica, but it's my first BW FF so I kinda wanted to keep it simple. Anywho, the reason why she remained on Cybertron will be revealed in the next chap or the one after that. Also, Rampage will be in either this next one or the one after that...new chap should be up either later today or tomorrow. Promise. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go figure out how Unicron was able to bring so many people back. (Kinda the hint that's theres-pardon the pun-more than meets the eye. To both the Preds and to our lil' cap'n...) Anywho...best be off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rampage: That was the shortest Author's note I've ever read.

Me: I thought you to read!

Rampage: ...

DC: (Pulls out Energon crystal)

Me: (Without even looking) Don't try it, Depth Charge...


	3. Awake, Attacked, Saved

**Disclaimer...agian! I don't own Beast Wars. Only Pantha and the ship. And this idea. So don't sue me! (Sees sticky note) I also don't own...Reeses Peanut Butter Cups? BUMBLEBEE!**

Bumblebee: Uh-Oh. (Runs)

Come back here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kid! Kid, you okay!" Pantha heard a voice call to her. Her optics clicked on and she saw Rattrap leaning over her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. How is everyone?" Pantha asked, standing up.

"Eh, der fine, kitten. Der all in de CR Chambers, healin'."

"Good." Pantha looked out of the ship's windows to Earth's wide open plains. She let out a sigh, "My father helped defend this planet. I'm not going to let the Preds kill us all to rewrite the future." She put her hands behind her back and stood like a leader, "Megatron won't take the life of another Transformer..."

"Kid?" Rattrap started, but noticed Pantha was to busy thinking about something, so he left her to go check on the others be himself.

As he did, Pantha made a silent promise to herself. "I won't let him rewrite the future. Last time he did, he almost won. This time, though, he won't get the chance. I'll stop him for you, dad. Where are we? When?"

Rattrap sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...Earth in the year 1,000,00 BC."

"Humans are alive then. We need to be careful and protect them. Don't let them see you unless it's unavoidable. Understand? Tell the others. I'm going out to scout."

"Now hold on der, kitten. We can't just-"

"You're as stubborn as my father said you were." Pantha muttered, referring to Rhinox's journals. "Do what I said. And hide this place in a cloaking device."

"Already done, kitten. We look like a normal mountain."

"Good." Pantha murmured as she walked towards the exit. "Be careful, you hear?"

Rattrap looked at the new leader and sighed, "Hey! I got a question! Ya wanna listen, femme, or are ya gonna have a attitude like ya do now!"

Pantha turned around to face the Rat 'bot. She growled. "Listen you-! Never mind, what's your question? I have work to do, ya know."

"Why isn't Botanica 'ere? I thought all Maximals where s'pposed to come! Yet she ain't 'ere!"

"Botanica isn't here because the Maximal Elders needed her to stay there to watch and make sure the organic part of 'Techo-Organic' was working correctly. Plus, they needed her to remain safe since she's critical." Pantha turned, "Now, again, if you'll excuse me, I have scouting work to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pantha sighed as she trudged through the dense forest. The sound of the nearby waterfall roared in her delicate cat ears so loudly, she couldn't hear anything else. As she looked around the forest in beast mode, she heard a footstep behind her. It was a soft one, but she heard it. Pantha turned around quickly as she transformed and came face to face with the murderous 'bot she had heard so much about.

Rampage looked at her and smiled an evil smile. He reached out a grabbed the young fembot by the throat. He lifted her into the air and stared into her rare, green optics. "I can sense it...you don't fear me. Why? Tell me!" He tightened his grip on Pantha's throat.

"I do not fear you because I know you better than you would think." Pantha managed, "I know that you're not the monster you are out of choice. That you're...only like this because the Maximal Elders decided to torture a poor spark and put it into an unused protoform. I know...that because...my mother worked on you. She said that she couldn't see why the other scientists enjoyed to torture your spark. You're nothing more than a Transformer without a childhood. Without anyone to care for you, you became the murderous being you are because of the torture everyone put you through. You murder because you don't know any better. Because it makes you feel better."

Rampage growled and threw Pantha to the ground. As the fembot coughed and held her throat, Rampage pulled out a bigger, better weapon. He aimed it at Pantha, but couldn't fire. The young commander's optics locked with the murderous 'bot's and they both froze. Rampage could tell that Pantha was frightened, but he didn't care. Something inside him wouldn't let him kill her. as easy as it would be right now, her frozen and his gun pointed at her spark, he just couldn't do it.

Rampage doubled over in pain suddenly, grabbing his chest, and then fell to the forest floor. Pantha saw this and scrambled to her feet. She grabbed the gun from Rampage then threw it away. As she watched the poor beast suffer, Pantha knew what she had to do. She bent down and turned Rampage over so he was lying on his back. She pulled out a taser and shocked the bot so he was knocked out.

Pantha smiled, "Please don't take that as an attack." She muttered as she patted Rampage's chest. She pushed a button on her communicator, "Pantha to Maximal base. I've got an injured Pred here and I need some help. Requesting a CR Chamber be prepared for my arrival. Pantha out." She picked up the unconscious Rampage and slung him over her shoulder. As she struggled to carry him back to the base, she thought about his spark. "If you had died, why isn't your spark whole? I'll ask Rattrap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: There. Y'all happy! New Chap up and I see a-

Rampage: Don't even.

Me: C'mon! Romance.

Rampage: D'oh! (Anime fall)

Depth Charge: Oh, yeah! You bring him back, he tries to kill Pantha and you put a romance in there!

Me: Got a prob with that!

DC: Nope. (Plots to come back and kill Rampage)

Me: No chance, DC. R&R, please.


	4. Rattrap Dinobot Rampage not a good day

RG: Do it.

Rampage: No.

RG: Do it.

Rampage: No.

RG: Pretty please with Energon on top?

Rampage: (Growls) RG doesn't own Beast Wars or Transformers. Otherwise, she'd be rich.

RG: thanks. (Glomps Rampage)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARE YA NUTS!" Rattrap yelled as Pantha put the crab 'bot into the CR Chamber. She started it up, "Perhaps ya didn't hear me, I said ARE YA NUTS! He's a freakn' Pred and ya wanna help him! Ya put him in MY CR Chamber and expect me to be happy about it!"

Pantha turned to face Rattrap, the anger on her face showed she was pissed off, but she spoke in a calm tone, "Listen you, _I_ am in charge of this crew and what I say goes! There are no 'ands', 'ifs' or 'buts' about it! Understand! You have no right to question me or my orders! And my orders are that after Rampage is done healing, you are to take him to the holding cells where I will question him. Alone. Got it! I will NOT stand to be questioned! Now, when the others come out, I want to be told and I will come to talk to them. I expect them to be briefed on all the details by the time I come back."

Pantha turned and walked to her room. Once she got in, Pantha sighed and snapped her fingers. A keyboard flipped out of the wall and a holographic screen appeared. She pulled a chair in front of the "computer" and started to type. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, typing fast as if not wanting to be caught typing what she was. Pantha was still typing when a beep came from her left shoulder. She growled and shut the computer so it looked like a normal wall again.

She touched her shoulder. "Pantha here, what is it, Rattrap?"

Rattrap's Brooklyn accent replied, slightly annoyed, "Der 'wake. Ya might wanna get yer yarn chasin' butt down 'ere. 'Fore dey find out watcha did, though, ya might wanna take Rampage down teh the holdin' cells."

Pantha nodded. She left her room and locked it before heading back to the bridge. However, she got there too late and saw Rattrap walking into the room. He looked at her and shrugged. "I figured ya wasn't gonna get 'ere in time, so I went 'head and took de crab 'bot do teh the holdin' cells. Yer lucky I was feelin' so nice. Otherwise, dey would-a found out watcha had did an'-"

"And what?" Pantha growled, "They couldn't do anything except question. And like I said before, Rattrap, I will NOT stand to be questioned. By anyone!" She turned around and faced the CR Chambers, waiting for the other Maximals to awaken. "Understand, Rattrap?"

Rattrap let out a growl, "It's time like dis I want de boss monkey back…" He trailed off as the other Maximals walked into the bridge.

Pantha watched every one of her Maximal crewmates walk the bridge and she smiled. Once all of them were in the bridge, the Maximal leader addressed them, "Everyone okay?" She asked, a little worried about her crewmates.

"Eh, now that you mention, boss lady-" Rattrap started, but was cut off.

"Good. Thought so." Pantha growled, cutting poor Rattrap off. She smiled and put her hands behind her back. She stood in a very commanding way and looked her team over once. "I assume that Rattrap filled you all in?" She asked, looking at BlackArachnia. Everyone looked at each other and blinked, "Should I take that as a 'no'?" Pantha asked, sighing.

Rattrap grinned, "Well, I was thinkin' dat since ya were de boss, ya might wanna tell 'em." He said smugly. He wanted to pss off Pantha as much as he could without crossing the line. He didn't like cats, except Cheetor, and Pantha could just go jump in a slag pit for all he cared.

Pantha let out a cat-like growl, barely able to hold in her hiss. "Rattrap, I told you to tell 'em, you-" She stopped as she turned off her optics and rubbed her temples with her forefinger and thumb before sighing, "Never mind." She stopped rubbing her temples and turned on her optics. "As Rattrap 'forgot' to mention, we are stuck in the one million BC. That means humans. Not smart humans, but humans nonetheless. We have to protect them from the Predacons, but don't let 'em see you unless it's unavoidable."

Cheetor nodded, "We know the rules…" He paused and glanced at Pantha, "Big bot…" He said, uncomfortably.

Pantha turned to Cheetor. Her voice was hard, but her optics soft. "Don't call me that if that uncomfortable with it. That was Optimus Primal's title. Not mine. I don't deserve it. Never will. Anywho…" She looked around and sighed. "I'm afraid I've got some more bad news." She swallowed as she got some weird looks from the other Maximals.

"Well? What is it!" BlackArachnia growled, causing Pantha to sigh.

"Computer. Bring up the files." Pantha muttered. Profiles and pictures appeared on a holo screen, "All of these people are back. Recognize any of them?" She asked calming, knowing she was going to get a ton of questions.

BlackArachnia's optics widened as she backed away, "No! Not him!"

"Impossible!" Rattrap gasped as he looked around.

"No!" Cheetor gulped and then looked at Pantha, "Tell me you're joking!"

"I take it you do recognize them…" Pantha blinked, "They're back, but I take it you've already figured that out, though." She said calmly.

SilverBolt pulled BlackArachnia into a hug, "It's alright." He looked at Pantha, "I take it they all appeared the same way Megatron and Rampage did?" He asked softly.

Pantha nodded, "Yes. Every single Predacon has returned. We're outnumbered. Out manned. Out gunned."

"We're all gonna die!" Rattrap moaned, putting his head in his hands.

Dinobot, who had remained silent up to this point, spoke up. "We're not going to die, vermin…though…our chances of survival are slim…almost nothing…" He glanced over to Pantha. Dinobot looked at femme in the optics, "We have another surprise."

"What?" Everyone looked at the raptor Transformer in surprised, including Pantha.

"Dinobot! No! Stand down!" Pantha commanded, glaring at the bot, once she had recovered from the shock of Dinobot's news. "Now!"

"Negative…" The Transmetal shook his head, "NightScream. Come here."

The bat 'bot looked at Dinobot, "Yes-Yes, sir? What is it?"

"Pull up Pantha's file." He growled.

"No! Stand down! Both of you! That's an order!" Pantha glared at the two, "Dinobot, we'll talk about this later."

The Maximals looked at each other as NightScream backed away. They all had the same look in their optics. Pantha noticed it and swallowed. She turned around and walked out of the bridge, her hands folded in front of her chest. The young commander sighed.

"Females." Dinobot growled as he looked at everyone. He turned around and followed the Maximal leader out of the bridge and into the hall. Dinobot caught up with the femme and grabbed her arm. He turned her around so she was facing him, "You'll have to tell them sooner or later." Dinobot warned. "You'll know what will happen if they find out and you didn't tell them…"

Pantha looked at Dinobot, "I'm perfectly fine being who I am. I'm not going to be who I'm not." She growled. "Or who he wanted me to be." Pantha snatched her arm away from Dinobot, "I'm going to go question Rampage, Dinobot. Cheetor is in charge in case something happens while I'm down there. I don't want to be disturbed." And with that, Pantha turned away from Dinobot and walked away from the Transmetal Dino.

Rattrap, who had followed the two and watched, confused, came out of where he was hiding after Pantha was out of earshot. He walked over to Dinobot and glared at him, "What was dat all about, Chopperface?" Rattrap asked as he made sure Pantha wasn't going to jump out from around the corner and accuse him of spying. Even though he was.

Dinobot growled his growl/sigh and then looked at Rattrap. "It's something you'll have to figure out for yourself or Pantha will have to tell you, Vermin," He muttered. The Dino growled his growl/sigh again and then went into beast mode. "Primus help Primal."

"Huh?" Rattrap asked as Dinobot finished transforming, "Whatcha mean by that, Chopperface?" He growled as Dinobot walked away, "Chopperface! Don't you leave yet! I'm not finished with ya!" Rattrap yelled as Dinobot left the _Axalon II_. "Eh, forgetcha!"

Rattrap turned around and headed back to the bridge. He grabbed a seat and rolled to the middle of the bridge, where the holo-computer was. The Transmetal rat thought about something for a moment before muttering, "Computer. Bring up Maximal Commander Pantha's file." He looked around, "Include history and family."

"Password?" The computer's female voice asked.

"Password?" Rattrap echoed. He blinked. That wasn't right. Files were opened for everyone to read. Rattrap sighed and then blinked, "Uh…Maximal?" He asked, praying to Primus it would work.

Rattrap sighed, _What do I know 'bout dis kid?_ The ran thought,_ She's de Maximal Commander…she's stubborn…de kid's got a major attitude problem…De kitten's a cat…she's Rhinox's kid…maybe dat's it! _Rattrap sat up, "Rhinox? Father?"

"Incorrect."

"Arg! Slaggit!" Rattrap growled, "Think, Rattrap, think!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pantha walked into the prison area of the Maximal war ship. She made sure the doors shut and locked themselves behind her so no one would interrupt them. Once they were locked, Pantha walked over to the last holding cell and saw Rampage sitting on the bench in the cell. She cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back, "Rampage?" The femme asked softly.

The crab 'bot looked up and glared at the green eyed femme with his emerald optics. The two stayed like that, eyes locked, even when Rampage started to talk. He sighed, "What do you want?" He asked, "To torture me mentally like your friend or physically like Megatron?" There was a venomous tone in his voice.

Pantha looked away from Rampage, admitting him the victor of their contest, and then sighed, "No, I'm not here to torture you, Rampage." She spoke softly. Pantha clenched her teeth, "And what do you mean 'like your friend'? I didn't give anyone permission to come down here." Pantha growled. She softened when she looked at the prisoner. "Who came down here, Rampage?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Rampage grinned, though it was hard to see, and laughed.

Pantha growled. She walked over to the laser bars holding Rampage in the cage and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Rampage…" She sighed, "I know this sounds…weird…but I am trying to help you. Whether you want my help or not." Pantha took a deep breath, "Now…_who _was in here?"

Rampage glared at the fembot and growled. He stood up and walked as close to Pantha as the bars would allow him to go. He looked her over once. The femme had Ravage's features, but BlackArachnia's body. She could have been Ravage's kid instead of Rhinox's. Rampage smiled as he looked at the ceiling, "Your brother."

The words stung. Pantha flinched and Rampage saw it. He grinned again, but frowned when Pantha recovered. "You're lying." Pantha growled, "My brothers and sister killed themselves because Megatron told them to! It's your commander's fault they died!" She felt tears come, but Pantha swallowed them. No Pred was going to make her cry.

"I am _not_ lying." Rampage glared, but spoke softly, taking in the young femme's emotions. He loved the way she felt so sad right now, "It's like the human saying goes. An eye for eye, an arm for an arm," He smiled when Pantha turned to leave. "A life for a life."

Pantha froze. "No…" She whispered, turning back around. Pantha looked at Rampage, "So…of you're saying what I think you're saying…then that means…slaggit. We're in trouble."

"Hey, boss lady!" Rattrap's voice came from Pantha' comm. "Get yer yarn chasin' butt over here! Now!"

Pantha growled, but touched the Maximal symbol on her shoulder, "Pantha here, Rattrap." She said into the comm., getting a weird look from Rampage, "What is it?"

Rattrap growled, "Seems we lost some cargo during the crash. Preds-"

"Say no more. I'm on my way."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

RG: Tehehehehehehe. New chap finally!

Rampage: (Blinks) Took ya forever.

RG: (Eye twitches) Rampage...run...now.

Rampage: (Runs)

RG: Read and review, please. (Chases Rampage)


End file.
